


Ghosts in the snow

by hiiamweird



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dark Magic, Dead Gerard, Death, F/M, Gee and Frank were high school sweethearts, Ghost Gerard Way, Ghosts, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Ouija, Ouija Boards, Past Relationship(s), Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Spirits, Summoning ghosts, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge Era, three cheers for sweet revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiamweird/pseuds/hiiamweird
Summary: Frank is living with his girlfriend, Jamia until one day he feels a strange presence in the apartment with them.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Frank was walking home from work. He stopped and watched the snow fall onto the ground, only to be trampled by people hurrying home. Frank thought it was a shame, for something so delicate and beautiful to be stepped on and ignored.

Frank wasn’t the kind of person to notice this stuff though, at least he wasn’t until Gerard died, Gerard was always the guy who noticed all the tiny little perfect things in the world. Frank had always loved that about Gerard.

He was brought back to reality when his phone beeped, it was a text from his girlfriend, Jamia. Frank immediately felt guilty for thinking about Gerard. He hadn’t thought about Gerard in years so why now?

It was probably the snow, Gerard loved snow. He would go on about how people are like snowflakes. Everyone is different there’s never going to be another person like you.

Frank had never paid attention to him, but he was right. There was never going to be another person like Gerard, he was gone and no matter how hard Frank looked he would never find another Gerard.

He looked back at his phone, he still loved Jamia. She was beautiful, and so sweet, but she wasn’t Gerard. He sighed and quickly looked over the text.

 **Jamia:** When do you think you’ll be home?

 **Frank:** On my way now, love you<3

Frank smiled and shoved his hands back into his pockets, hurrying down the sidewalk, and trying to clear all the thoughts about Gerard from his mind. It didn’t help though, the snow would always remind him of Gerard, that would never change.


	2. Halloween

Frank heard someone knocking and hurried to the door.

He had gotten home from work a while ago and he was so tired. He’d been up late the night before rescheduling tour dates for this metal band after one of their guitarist’s dad died and they had to cancel to attend his funeral.

Jamia was already there, giving candy out to some kids dressed like vampires, Frank had nothing against vampires. In fact, he loved them, but the kids facepaint was blotchy and cracking. Frank had seen too many horror movies not to notice how bad their makeup was.

“ _Shut up Frank_.” he scolded himself, they were just kids, they didn’t care.

He watched them sprint down the street yelling and laughing. “Happy Halloween!” Jamia called after them. She closed the door and saw Frank for the first time. “Hey Frank, Happy birthday!” she smiled, pulling him in for a hug.

Frank melted into the embrace, he had almost forgotten about his birthday. Jamia could always remember dates, Frank had no idea what he’d do without her. He could have stayed like that forever, and he would have, but Jamia’s voice back to reality.

“I ordered a pizza, did you want to watch a movie later?” Jamia asked, letting go and looking at him. “Yeah sure, that sounds nice” he smiled, pecking her on the cheek and walking over to the TV to find an old movie.

~

It played out like any other Halloween, kids in costumes came to the door for candy. There were zombies, jedi, characters from Japanese anime, and one kid dressed up as Bob Ross. Most likely against his will, but that wasn’t any of Frank's business.

Finally, the pizza guy showed up. Frank groaned and dragged himself off the couch to go get the door. He opened the door and flipped through his wallet. “How much do we owe you?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Uh, fifteen dollars.” A man’s voice said.

Frank looked up at him and gasped, dropping his wallet, the man looked just like his old boyfriend, Gerard.

The delivery guy looked surprised. “Are you okay?” He asked, picking up Frank’s wallet. Frank recovered from his initial shock and took his wallet from the man. “I’m fine, you just looked like someone I used to know.” he said, pulling the money out of his wallet.

He handed the man the money and took the pizza. “Thanks, I’m Frank by the way.” he said, putting out his hand shakily.

Did people usually tell the pizza guy their name and offer to shake their hand? Frank was too shaken up to know.

“Oh... I’m Mikey.” The man said, taking Frank’s hand.

He was obviously confused, Frank decided it wasn’t normal to introduce yourself to the pizza guy. “Stupid, stupid stupid stupid.” He told himself, “Why did you say that Frank? Now he thinks you’re weird.”

Frank wasn’t sure what to do, somehow he’d turned a perfectly normal interaction into a complete mess. “Sorry- I’ll just… uhh” he stuttered, not sure if he should just close the door or if he was supposed to wait for Mikey to leave. Luckily Jamia was there to save him, “Thank you sir, have a nice night!” she said, closing the door.

He let out a sigh of relief, thank god for Jamia. Frank secretly thought that Jamia was an angel sent to fix all of Frank’s mistakes.

Frank carried the pizza into the kitchen. He wasn’t quite sure what had happened back there, looking back on it Mikey didn’t really look that much like Gerard.

“Are you okay? What was that about?” Jamia asked.

“Oh nothing, he just looked like someone I used to know back in high school.” Frank replied, smiling. “By the way, what did you get on the pizza?”

“Just plain cheese.” Jamia said while she looked for plates.

Frank opened the box and looked down at the sad excuse for a pizza, it was half burned and barely had any cheese.

“Actually, what do you say we skip pizza and just go watch a horror movie and eat chocolate?” Frank asked, looking over at Jamia. A smile appeared on her face as she put the plates back. “Actually, I had a better idea, wait here.”

Frank stood awkwardly in the kitchen and listened to Jamia looking through the closet. He wasn’t sure what she was looking for, but it sounded like it hadn’t seen the light of day since they had moved in.

He was just going to wait until she came back, but then he heard a crash. Like a mountain of boxes falling over. Frank ran to the sound to find Jamia smiling in the middle of a sea of old boxes they hadn’t unpacked yet. “Found it!” she laughed, unfazed by the warzone of dusty cd’s that was the hallway.  
Holding up the box, which Frank hadn’t had a chance to look at before, it was an Ouija board. “What do you think Frank, are you up for talking to the dead?” She asked.

Actually, Frank didn’t believe in the paranormal. The thought that there might be things more than human out there terrified him. It was fun to imagine ghosts and monsters, but Frank wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if he let himself believe that they actually existed.

So normally Frank didn’t care for Ouija boards, but he must have been feeling the Halloween spirit. That, or it was the look Jamia was giving him. Either way, he decided it couldn’t hurt to try it at least once.

“Sure, let's do it!” He began, “But first, we’re going to clean up this mess.”

~

By the time they had finished cleaning up it was about midnight. Frank had insisted that they try to organize it instead of just throwing it in boxes and leaving. Still, when he looked at the time, he wanted to go sleep and forget about Ouija boards and the paranormal.

“It’s more fun this way though, the ghosts aren’t coming out in broad daylight!” Jamia reasoned. It made sense, ghosts were more likely to come at night than during the day, Frank thought to himself. “Okay, let’s do it!” he decided.

~

Frank sat at the table watching Jamia light the candles around the room, giving it a creepy atmosphere. In the dim light, Frank could almost believe that the Ouija board would work. Almost, but not quite. It would take a lot more than a dark room and a few candles to make Frank Iero believe in ghosts.

He examined the Ouija board, he hadn’t even known they had one before today. Jamia had probably found it at some yard sale and thought it was a perfect opportunity to scare Frank. Not that Frank was scared, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t anxious around supposedly supernatural objects. He would never tell Jamia that though, she would never let him hear the end of it.

Frank watched Jamia as she danced around the tiny room lighting candles. “Is that really necessary?” He asked, he was already nervous enough, just being in the room with that thing was freaking him out, even though he’d never admit it.

“No. It’s not necessary, but you’re only going to let me do this once so I might as well go all out.” Jamia reasoned. Frank couldn’t argue with that, she was right. He loved horror, but it seemed like a terrible idea to invite a possibly vengeful spirit into your home with you.

After what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few minutes, Jamia was ready. She sat down and rubbed her hands together excitedly. “Are you ready?” she asked. Frank thought the answer was obvious since he’d been waiting for her, but he decided not to point that out.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Frank smiled, trying not to sound too scared. He knew that Jamia would probably let him back out if he wanted to, but even though he was anxious, he was also just as excited as Jamia.

Jamia took out the planchette, and placed it on the board. Frank smiled at her in the dim light before closing his eyes. He felt like his senses had been heightened, he could hear the ticking of the clock and felt like he could see everything perfectly even though his eyes were closed. Maybe that was just the anxiety.

“Are there any spirits here with us tonight?” Jamia asked her voice shaky, and Frank thought that maybe he wasn’t the only scared one. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and Frank thought that maybe he was right about ghosts and it was stupid to be scared of the Ouija board.

Frank was about to open his eyes, until he felt his body go cold, and he froze in terror as the planchette started to move under his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for any future cliffhangers


End file.
